


Thorny or Horny

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Your assignment for the day is to help Primo in his greenhouse. Things get interesting when he shows you his newest plant.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Thorny or Horny

**Author's Note:**

> [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/)!  
> The prompt was 'weird sex'. This was. Very fun lmao. 
> 
> Thank you to CaptainAddict for the (horrific/amazing) title and for helping me so much with this! 
> 
> _The reader is a cis woman._

You awoke to a beautiful sunny morning. The rays shone through your windows. Your room always got amazing natural light at this time of morning, and it was _the_ surefire way to wake you up. It was always nice, slow, and peaceful. You had time to slowly wake up, stretch out in your bed, and just snuggle in under the blankets.   
  
Just a few minutes after your mini-morning ritual, there was always a knock. Then, a letter was slid under the slit of the wooden door. Footsteps echoed down your hallway, and more distant knocks could be heard. Other rooms were getting their assignments at this time.   
  
It was an outdated system and a waste of paper, but trying to get Nihil to get with the times was a pipe dream. You sighed, threw the covers off of your bed, and mentally steeled yourself for the cold stone --   
  
Wait, no, never mind. You had the foresight to put slippers next to your bed this time. You slipped those on, _then_ went to get the envelope that had been slid under your door.   
  
Assignments always had a certain wax seal -- the grucifix in a crescent moon. Why, you had no idea. Maybe the ghoul that was in charge of handing these out just liked it. Either way, you opened it, eager to see what your work would be for the day.   
  
You nearly dropped the envelope once you read your assignment.   
  
_‘Assist in Primo’s greenhouse.’_   
  
You had never been asked to help with Primo’s garden before. When you had gotten your job assignment for the day, you couldn’t help but stare at it, wide-eyed. Surely they had misplaced you? Normally only earth ghouls were allowed in his greenhouse. But -- you? Had he taken notice of you?   
  
You couldn’t help the way your heart fluttered at that thought. You smiled to yourself, holding the assignment paper close to your lips. Primo had noticed you. At the very least, he was willing to give you a chance to prove yourself with something so near and dear to him. Why? You couldn’t help but wonder.   
  
What had you done to make him notice you?   
  
Well, whatever the reason you were given this task, you wouldn’t let Primo down. Maybe if you excelled here, he’d let this be your usual work? The mere thought of it seemed impossible, but if you were given this opportunity once ...   
  
You rushed over to your night table and carefully placed the paper on it. You’d keep this as safe as possible -- having this reminder of what you thought was impossible would motivate you to do your best for the next ... forever, really.   
  
Now, the next and most important question: What were you going to wear over there? 

* * *

You slightly regretted your decision to wear a long-sleeved shirt, thicker pants, and boots. It might be suitable for the work you’d be doing, but you were going to boil alive. A part of you wished that you had gone for a more casual outfit, but you wanted to look prepared.   
  
If he was impressed, the pain would be worth it.  
  
You walked at a brisk pace, trying to ignore how the sun’s rays beat down on you. You’re not sure if it was going to be better or worse once you got into the greenhouse -- you’d never _been_ in a greenhouse before. Really, you had no idea what to expect.  
  
You hesitated once you actually saw Primo’s absolutely massive greenhouse in the distance. You had only seen it from afar before, through a window, or just passing through and seeing it on the horizon. Just seeing it this close felt like a huge honor. The earth ghouls that usually guarded it weren’t there, so you could just stroll on up.   
  
... Lucifer below, you were actually doing this.   
  
You took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, then forced a confident stride as you approached. Your head was held high, you had a smile on your face, and _oh for fuck’s sake it was so damn hot and you couldn’t keep up this pace._ Once you got to the glass door, you had to pause and take a breath.   
  
You smoothed down your hair, adjusted your shirt sleeves, then opened the door. A sudden gust of cool air from the ventilation system made you nearly collapse in relief. You rushed inside, desperate for that sweet, sweet cool air, and carefully closed the door behind you.   
  
It took a moment to collect yourself; the cold air was a relief to you. As soon as you could breathe properly again, you took a moment to collect yourself.  
  
“Excuse me? I’m here to work?” you called out. You turned, then gasped.   
  
Plants of all kinds surrounded you. There were some you somewhat recognized and some you didn’t. There were plants hanging from the ceiling, plants in pots on shelves next to you, flowers of all shapes and colors put in immaculate pots ... were those some Forget-Me-Nots? Pansies? How did he _get_ these? These weren’t native to Italy, were they?  
  
 _‘They’re all so beautiful,’_ you thought. You gaped as you took in the sight. You must have looked like a fish out of water with your mouth hanging open the way it was, but you couldn’t help it. This was just -- just --   
  
“Back here,” came a familiar voice. You snapped out of your reverie, then rushed towards the sound of Primo’s call. You could get a general idea of where he was, but soon got lost in the maze of greenery.   
  
“Where?” you shouted back.   
  
“Towards the back left. This way.”   
  
Hearing him made your heart melt and race all at once. You smiled widely and rushed towards where Primo had directed you, eager to just see him. It had been so long since you had gotten more than a passing glance of him. You had even made eye contact with him once! That was worth something, wasn’t it?   
  
“Over here?”  
  
“Yes, here.”   
  
You rounded the corner, past some Cyclamen, and froze when you saw Primo.  
  
He hadn’t looked quite how you expected -- well, that was a lie. Of course he would wear gardening clothes. You just didn’t expect to see him wearing a sun hat too; it hid some of his face, which made you frown. When he looked up, however, you heard your breath hitch. You prayed to Lucifer that he didn’t hear it too.   
  
Primo looked absolutely radiant. He had clearly been working hard before you arrived; his cheeks were flushed, he looked somewhat tired, but happier than you had ever seen him. He simply glowed. His eyes met yours and you nearly buckled.  
  
“Ah, you are here. Good.” Primo finished arranging the String of Nickels, then turned to face you. He examined you closely, eyes looking you up and down. Eventually, he nodded in silent approval. You released a breath you didn’t know you were holding.   
  
“You are dressed for proper work. Also good,” he said with a chuckle. “You would be surprised at how many assistants do not dress sensibly.”   
  
“Well, I mean, this is gardening, so ... just ... yeah,” you mumbled sheepishly. You shifted your weight onto your other foot and stared at the ground, cheeks burning a bright pink. He was looking at you. Primo was _looking at you._ He had _complimented you._ You felt like you were going to die on the spot.   
  
“You would think they would keep that in mind, but they do not.” Primo walked over towards you. When you dared to look up, you noticed a pair of spare gardening gloves in his hand. “Here. Put these on. You will need them today.”   
  
His gloved fingers brushed against your bare ones. Your heart nearly burst out of your chest. If only it had been his actual hand and not gloves ...   
  
“Thank you.” You smiled bashfully, then started to fumble with the gloves. They were an ugly shade of brown, but they were thick and durable. Best to be practical, you thought to yourself while you slipped on the gloves. “So, what are we doing?”  
  
“We are going to be repotting some plants first,” Primo explained. He began to walk down the row, not looking to see if you were following him. You scrambled to keep up. “Of course, I will direct you. On top of that, while I water some plants, I need you to mist some leaves. There will be something else after that, but let us focus on these two things first.”   
  
It was a lot. You weren’t going to lie. But he was trusting you with something so near and dear to him -- you weren’t going to complain. All you were going to do was do your best. It was no surprise he wouldn’t trust you with watering them quite yet, but maybe once you did these simple tasks, it’d be likely for later.   
  
_‘Time to get to work.’_  
  
You held the pots while he transferred the plants. It was hard to keep your hands steady, but his gentle encouragement helped you so much. Some dirt fell onto the wooden flooring, but that was inevitable. You gripped the sides of the pots tightly, moving and shifting as directed as he put the plants into the pot and added the soil. It was messy work. You were certain your shirt and pants were going to be ruined, but that’s why you wore what you wore.   
  
Misting the plant leaves was much, much easier. You’re grateful Primo saved it for after potting. It was much less pressure; all you had to do was just aim the spray bottle carefully and just spray once or twice over the leaves. He had mentioned dust and pests being removed while you did this, but you couldn’t see it happening. That didn’t matter; you’d do your best anyways.   
  
Besides, this gave you the perfect opportunity to peek at Primo now and again.   
  
He was down the next row, diligently watering his plants. He hadn’t entrusted you with that, but there was probably some exact science to it you didn’t understand. His head was bowed. You think his brow was scrunched in concentration, but that was hard to see with the sun hat. You peered at him for just a moment before looking away, focusing on spraying a few more plants.   
  
He couldn’t see you staring. You actually _would_ die if he did. It was just so hard to not look at him -- not when he looked so handsome, so focused, so ... bright. His eyes shone. Sometimes, he even hummed, making you weak in the knees. Primo was in his element here and it showed. Normally his jaw was clenched in the ministry. He looked exhausted and just done with everything going on around him. Here, though ...   
  
Here, he looked happy.   
  
You smiled softly as you moved down the row. Not a lot of people saw him like this, but you had. How could anyone be stupid enough to not treasure that? You wished you could take a snapshot of his happiness and put it in your pocket to keep.   
  
You hadn’t realized you reached the end of your row while you were lost in your thoughts.   
  
“Uh ... Primo? I’m done,” you said.   
  
“Wonderful.” More praise! You could fly at this point if he wanted you to. “Give me a moment and I will be done myself. Put the spray bottle back where you found it, would you? I will meet you there.”   
  
“Sure.” You spared just one more glance at the former Papa, then sped down the row of plants back to the start of it. Now, he had shown you the tool shelves, and the spray bottle went ...   
  
“Here.” You stood on your tip-toes and managed to get the spray bottle on the higher shelf, right where it had been before. Job well done. Primo was proud of you, and you couldn’t help but be a bit proud of yourself, too.   
  
It wasn’t long before Primo joined you, removing his sun hat and placing it on one of the iron tables. It brushed up against one of his plants, but he didn’t seem to mind too much.   
  
“You did well,” he said. “Now, there is one more thing I want to do today. This will take up the majority of your time here.” He gestured for you to remove your gloves. While confused, you obeyed and set them on the tool shelf as well. He followed suit, setting his gloves next to yours.  
  
“What do you need me to do?”  
  
“Do you see that notebook and pen there?” Primo asked.   
  
You turned to face the shelves again, squinting to try and see said notebook within the sea of gardening tools. As much as you were embarrassed to admit it, you couldn’t see it. After a moment, Primo brushed past you and reached up to grab a small, leather-bound notebook. A pen was tied to it.   
  
“Here it is,” he said gently. Primo smiled when he handed it to you, eyes soft and twinkling. You took it, unable to tear your gaze away from him.   
  
“Thank you,” you whispered.   
  
The two of you stood there for a few long, beautiful moments, just looking at each other. Primo was the first one to look away, clearing his throat. Was he embarrassed? Were his cheeks pink? You didn’t even dare to hope.   
  
“Now, there is one plant I received from a new seller a while ago,” Primo explained. He motioned for you to follow him. You obeyed without a second thought, trailing behind him. You clutched the notebook tightly to your chest, afraid that you might lose it somehow.   
  
“A new plant?”  
  
“Yes, it was not one I had seen before. I was curious and asked for some seeds to be sent to me” Primo opened the back door to the greenhouse. You winced at the thought of going outside in that heat, but were relieved when you saw that it was a short walk to a much smaller building. It looked to be another greenhouse. Maybe it still had that ventilation system?   
  
You followed behind Primo, willing your eyes to look anywhere except at his ass. You managed to focus on the grass beneath your boots instead.   
  
“I put it in its own area while it grew. I was not sure how it would affect other plants.” He opened the door and ushered you inside. You felt his hand against your shoulder as he guided you inside the secondary greenhouse and nearly melted. His touch was so soft, so tender ...   
  
You finally looked up from the ground and blinked dumbly.   
  
True to his word, Primo had indeed set up this unknown plant in its own little house. It didn’t look too remarkable, but you didn’t dare say that out loud. It looked to just be another ordinary plant. The leaves were small and unremarkable. Its flowers were a mix of pink and yellow and were most of the way open. It looked close to maturity.   
  
“How long have you been growing this?” you asked.   
  
“Two months, now.” Primo shut the door behind you both and walked towards his pride and joy. At least, you assumed it was his pride and joy? If it got its own space, its own little iron table, and its own private shelf near the corner, it had to be. “It took some trial and error to get it to blossom at all, but I managed to make it work.”  
  
“So what do you want me to do?”   
  
“Based on how it looks compared to yesterday, it will most likely finish blooming about now. I want to make some observations just in case anything else happens. However, I do not wish to pull my eyes away.”  
  
“Oh. You want me to write down what you’re saying, then?”  
  
Primo chuckled good-naturedly and glanced back at you. “Very quick to the draw, as it were. Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do.”   
  
You beamed and promptly opened the notebook, flipping past the filled-in pages to the first empty one. It was far in the back. Primo’s notes weren’t incomprehensible, but he clearly had his own system and abbreviations that you just couldn’t parse. Not your problem; you were just here to make the notes for today.   
  
“Ready when you are!” You clicked the pen and put the tip to the page.   
  
“Very well, then.” Primo cleared his throat and then walked up to the plant, leaning over it. He examined it with a critical eye, hemming and hawing to himself.   
  
Eventually, he spoke in a slow, even tone -- you’re sure he did that so you had time to write. “Month two of the plant’s care. Flowers continue to blossom, close to full bloom. Leaves healthy and in good condition. Soil nearly dry, will need to water again soon ...”  
  
You struggled to keep up, but suddenly some of the abbreviations on prior pages made an eerie amount of sense. You started to utilize them in the notes. Much to your pride, you didn’t have to ask him to stop or pause.   
  
“... some movement with the flowers now, slight, but there. Might do a time-lapse later.”   
  
There was a brief pause. You took the opportunity to look up from the notebook to observe Primo as he examined his plant. You hid the smile on your face with the notebook, but you weren’t sure how effective that was. At least he didn’t even seem to be looking at you. Primo leaned closer to the plant and tapped the flowers lightly. His face was so close to it; you were sure he was about to smell it. You readied yourself to write.  
  
Then, something happened that neither of you expected.  
  
Once tapped, the flowers expelled a sort of yellow pollen. Primo coughed and waved away the cloud of pollen dust, staggering away from the plant.   
  
“Primo! Are you all right!?”  
  
“Fine -- I am fine.” He was interrupted by another coughing fit. You instinctively stepped closer, but Primo held out a hand to tell you to stay put. “Keep writing.”   
  
“But --”  
  
“Record this. The plant spews pollen on touch when close to full bloom, and --” Another coughing spell. “-- pollen is oddly smooth, tastes strangely sweet. Did not expect to find this out, I must say.”  
  
You reluctantly continued to write, but you kept glancing up at Primo, your worry showing plainly. He looked all right, there wasn’t an allergic reaction or anything, but why did his breaths sound so irregular?  
  
“... Heart rate ...” Primo trailed off, focused on struggling to control his breathing. “... increasing, oddly flushed ... what ...?”   
  
“Primo?” you asked again meekly.   
  
No response.  
  
Taking notes wasn’t important anymore. You set down the notebook and pen on the table and took some steps towards Primo, carefully resting a hand on his upper arm. He felt oddly warm to the touch, so why did he shiver? Was he having a reaction to the pollen after all?   
  
“ _Attena._ ” Why was Primo telling you to be careful? “I feel strange.”   
  
“Do we need to get you to the medical wing?” you asked.   
  
Primo suddenly turned and grasped you tightly, breathing raggedly as he dug his nails into the fabric of your shirt. You stared up, slack jawed, and couldn’t help but notice his dilated pupils and his flushed cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, briefly shaking his head in what you assumed to be confusion. Not that you blamed him, really. If he was confused, he wasn’t alone.  
  
Your eyes briefly drifted to stare at his parted lips, then you averted your gaze.  
  
Primo muttered something in incomprehensible Italian. You couldn’t even try to understand even if you heard him. His voice almost slurred, but it sounded strained, as well. How hard was he focusing on speaking?   
  
He pulled you close, and you whimpered at the feeling of his erection against your thigh. Was this really happening? When -- how --   
  
“What’s going on? Are you sure you’re --”   
  
“I cannot wait anymore,” he said through grit teeth. “I -- I cannot -- is that -- do you want ...”   
  
Oh, Lucifer, it really _was_ happening. You weren’t sure why, you weren’t sure _how_ , but it was so hard to say no when the object of your affections had his lips so close to yours, when he held you so tight ...   
  
The ‘yes’ barely left your lips before he kissed you. You hadn’t expected Primo’s kisses to be so deep or frantic, but Lucifer below, did they ever feel good. You kissed him back with fervor, slipping your arms around his neck to keep the both of you balanced.   
  
It was hot -- desperate -- not anything like you imagined your first time to be. His hands fumbled around your back, one eventually settling on the small of your back, pulling you closer against him. His other hand shakily stroked your cheek, claws gently caressing your skin. The contrast nearly made your head spin. Or maybe that was the kiss.   
  
You eventually had to pull away to catch your breath; when you tried to lean in again, Primo nuzzled your neck and nudged your head back. His breath, hot against your skin, left you trembling. Primo kissed at your neck, growling softly. His teeth felt sharp for just a moment, but you must have just imagined that -- the sensation faded as quickly as it game. You expected him to bite down, but he didn’t.   
  
“Steady.”   
  
You weren’t sure when you had started to go slack in his arms, but his command made you jolt back up. You clutched at him, panting heavily, head still spinning from the sensations. It took a moment to notice what Primo was exactly doing next; all of your efforts went into keeping your balance. You really had gone weak in the knees --   
  
“Primo, I --”  
  
“Later.” He sounded so strained. Maybe it was due to the pollen he had inhaled. Maybe it was because he was focusing on dragging his claws down your thick shirt, leaving it a tattered mess on the chest. The sleeves remained mostly intact, but Primo was getting a very good look at your partially exposed breasts.  
  
At first, a shot of panic went through you. The walls of the greenhouse were transparent. Anyone could see you both right now if they walked by, but ... who did this time of day? Primo never let anyone this close to his greenhouses. It was safe. Right?   
  
Even if it wasn’t, there was a part of you that couldn’t be arsed to care. All you wanted was Primo. And with the way he was staring at you, he wanted you too. Knowing that by itself made you wet.  
  
You giggled softly and shuffled away from him, swaying your hips as you pulled your ruined shirt over your head. Primo clearly appreciated your show, if the tent in his trousers was any indication. You cast the ruined shirt aside, not really caring where it landed.  
  
“Bra too.”   
  
You hadn’t really anticipated this turn of events; you had worn your plain white bra, no lace or frills. You regretted that now. The unflattering bra quickly joined your shirt in a heap on the ground.   
  
There was a brief, beautiful moment where you felt Primo’s eyes roam your body, taking in the sight. The appreciative growl you heard made you shiver. He reached out and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you back against him. Primo immediately kissed your collarbone, sighing softly in appreciation.   
  
“ _Bellissima,_ ” he murmured against your bare skin. You whimpered pathetically, squirming at his attentions. “So soft, so smooth ... perfection.” His kisses felt like pure infernal bliss and his praise sounded like the sweetest song to your ears. You let out a gasp when he bit down on your neck, sucking hard. His hands stroked your breast gently; they trembled with clear restraint, but that only made the touch feathery light.   
  
It all felt _amazing._  
  
You moaned softly, going slack again -- and nearly lost your balance for it. You stumbled, almost falling backwards, but he managed to catch you before you fell. You gripped his shirt tight, wide-eyed and jaw set.   
  
You expected him to get right back to it. Instead, Primo hesitated a moment, then pulled away from you. He said nothing when he stepped towards the table.   
  
At first, you were confused and a little hurt. Had you done something wrong? Was that move just too awkward? Maybe it was a mood killer to have to catch you twice? You watched him, confused, as he lifted the plant off of the table. He placed it against the wall of the greenhouse. The iron table was now completely unoccupied, save for some strands of pollen dusted about on the surface of it.   
  
“Up,” he growled.  
  
Oh.   
  
_Oh._  
  
You hurried and sat on the table. It wasn’t uncomfortable now, but you could tell that this table wasn’t meant to support a human. It held steady, though, and that was more than enough. You gripped the sides of the table, subtly pushing out your chest towards Primo with a cheeky little grin.   
  
He had his hands on your breasts in a flash. He tweaked your nipples, chuckling in satisfaction when you squeaked in surprise. You gripped the table tighter, mewling in delight while Primo uncharacteristically mauled your breasts with vigor.   
  
“I am -- so sorry --” Primo kissed you ferociously, biting and sucking on your lower lip. All you could do was moan helplessly into his mouth, holding him as close as you could manage. He briefly pulled away, only long enough to say, “I do not know what’s come over me --”   
  
You didn’t know either, and you damn well didn’t care anymore. You took the opportunity to grab the edge of Primo’s shirt and pull it over his head. He didn’t stop you; in fact, he lifted his arms so you could take it off easier. Soon, it joined the other articles of clothing on the ground.   
  
You weren’t sure what you were going to see once you got Primo shirtless. He was relatively fit for someone his age and his bony frame took your breath away. It was perfectly him and that was all you wanted. You ran your hands up and down his torso, sighing happily at the feeling of him underneath your fingertips.   
  
It was impossible to resist glancing up at him. Primo’s eyes were closed and he was lost in your touch. You kept it gentle for a little longer, smiling fondly as you stroked his cheek.   
  
Your other hand, however, wandered just a bit lower. You didn’t give Primo a chance to process what was happening until you were palming his crotch. Primo gasped, but it faded into a growl as he began thrusting up against your hand, snarling and panting uncontrollably. You pressed your hand up against the outline of his cock and watched him carefully.   
  
If he had been holding back before, there was no way he was going to manage it now. His eyes were ablaze with lust, damn near glowing. Wait ... was the left one glowing? Why did seeing that make you feel so faint?   
  
He didn’t give you time to think about it.  
  
“Tease,” he growled. He grabbed your hand and yanked it away, then promptly returned the favor. His claws brushed between your legs, digging into the fabric of your trousers. The sound of ripping fabric snapped you out of your haze; you stared down in shock at the torn segment of your trousers and the exposed underwear beneath it. Once again, you found yourself wishing you had worn your fancier lingerie.   
  
He pressed his hand between your legs, stroking outside of the ripped trousers and the panties. Even with the extra barriers, you found yourself bucking against his hand, desperate for more friction. You gasped and moaned, whining when his claws pierced through the fabric of your panties and ripped them right down the middle. Your pussy was only shielded by shredded fabric now.   
  
Primo briefly paused to bring his hand up, inhaling your scent deeply. His shaky exhale sounded so damned hot, and it took actual restraint to not groan outright. That should embarrass you more than it did, but who could blame you?   
  
“Perfect.” Primo’s voice trembled with desire. He stared over at you, eyes wandering once again. Then, he stepped back. “Pants off.”   
  
You didn’t even dare to hesitate. You arched your hips off of the table while trying to pull down your trousers, struggling when the ripped fabric caught on the edge of the table.  
  
“Help?” you asked meekly, cringing in embarrassment. There was a twitch of a smile on Primo’s face --   
  
And then your pants were ripped to shreds. What was left of your trousers fell to the ground, the legs of them easily shaken off past your boots. You couldn’t say you were too upset; they were already ruined, after all. The sudden draft made you shudder, which prompted Primo to hold you a bit tighter. The brief warmth was welcome.   
  
“Off.”   
  
You hopped off of the table, gasping when you brushed up against Primo’s erection -- his growl made it clear that he had felt it, too. He promptly spun you around and pressed you down against the iron table. Your breasts pressed against the surface. The iron was so cold against your bare skin; it was like a jolt of lightning that snapped you out of a dreamy haze.  
  
“Primo --!”   
  
You weren’t sure what he was doing until you heard a zipper. It took quite some time for it to go all the way down; was Primo showing restraint again? Maybe he had realized one of you needed to be able to walk around the abbey after this --   
  
There was more shuffling behind you. All you could do was wait impatiently, squirming against the table and shivering now and again from the cold. It felt so much worse when Primo didn’t have his body against yours, or even just his hands on you ...   
  
You got your wish when Primo rested his hands on your hips, digging in with his claws. You bit your lip to keep yourself quiet. Your entire body trembled with anticipation, eager for whatever Primo would do to you next.  
  
“Now ...”   
  
The tip of his bare cock rubbed against your lips. You mewled with need and tried to press back against him for a bit more pressure. His hands held you fast, though, and all you could manage was just a bit of squirming. You bowed your head close to the table, inhaling some of the sweet-smelling pollen.   
  
The effect was nearly instantaneous.   
  
A rush of heat shot through your whole body; it was enough to make you gasp in surprise and nearly collapse. Everything around you faded except for the scent of the pollen, the feeling of Primo’s cock rubbing against you, and the absolutely desperate need to get fucked. You panted heavily, frantically, like a bitch in heat.  
  
You were so lost in your sudden spike of arousal that you almost missed Primo speaking to you.   
  
“Once I start, it will be very, very ...” Primo paused in the middle of his sentence, hissing quietly to himself with restraint. He gripped you just a bit tighter. “... hard to stop.”   
  
You let your imagination go wild for just a few moments. Just imagining Primo pounding into you as fast as he could, not stopping until he came in you, not even daring to let up -- fuck, you were so wet thinking about it. All you wanted him to do was to stop talking and just fuck you blind.   
  
“Do it! Please!” you cried out. Even saying that took too much focus to make it worth it. All you wanted was him inside of you. It was all you could even think about.  
  
Primo needed no more encouragement. He pushed inside of you quickly. Perhaps he did it a bit too quickly; your near-scream of pleasure would tip off nearly anyone in the area, but you didn’t have the capacity to give a shit. It hurt, but you felt so full and so damn good and so fucking hot --   
  
“Fuck! P--Papa!” Primo pounded in and out of you, balls slapping against your ass noisily. He kept up an unholy rhythm; you didn’t even know it was possible to fuck someone this hard and this fast. You delighted in it, moaning and crying out every time he thrusted inside of you.   
  
You didn’t care who saw. They were just jealous that they didn’t have Primo inside of them like this, clawing at them with an animalistic need. They just wanted him crying out like he was now. You couldn’t understand a damn word he was saying, but it didn’t matter.   
  
“T-There’s a ...” Primo tried to finish his sentence, but couldn’t manage it. He continued to thrust inside of you, but it felt different. It _really_ hurt. You felt a lot worse than the initial thrust -- that was nothing compared to this. You whimpered, uncomfortable, as the feeling only got worse and worse with each full thrust.   
  
There was something inside of you, stretching you beyond anything you could have even imagined. You yelped in pain and white-hot desire, grasping the table as tight as you could manage to keep yourself steady. You’re not sure what was just jammed inside of you, but fuck you’re not sure if you could handle him going as hard as he was before if he was that big. Primo thrust halfway a few more times, then eventually stilled.   
  
You blinked twice. Why had he stopped? You wanted him to slow down, not to stop entirely. The heat hadn’t gone away; it had only gotten worse, and you needed him so bad. The only relief you had was feeling so full, so full it hurt --   
  
“What's ...?” you slurred.   
  
“Knot.” It came out as a near gasp.  
  
Primo had knotted you. The realization almost made you come on the spot. You were so close, you knew you were -- you needed just that final push and Primo couldn’t get you there because of the knot. You couldn’t move very much, but you could reach down and get a hand between your legs. Your fingers brushed against your clit; your pleasure spiked. If it wasn’t for Primo holding you, you would have buckled.   
  
Primo must have noticed what you were planning. “Do it,” he snarled. He dug his claws into your flesh. He might have broken the skin, but that was the last thing on your mind right now. All you could focus on was rubbing your clit furiously, relishing in the sweet heat that centered between your legs. You felt so damn good, it kept getting better and better, and the fact that Primo was behind you, watching you, lusting after you --   
  
“Primo -- _Papa_ \--!”   
  
Everything went white. You nearly screamed from the pleasure -- at least, it sounded like your voice -- and it echoed off of the walls of the greenhouse. Anyone could hear. Anyone could walk by and see you like this. Knowing that only prolonged your orgasm. It left you shaking like a leaf beneath Primo.   
  
“Oh, Satanas -- fuck! Yes!” You knew you were babbling, but who cared? You just wanted to coast on these feelings forever, this utter bliss, this -- this --   
  
Primo grunted, a primal sound that you hadn’t heard from him before. You couldn’t help a quiet little groan. A moment later, his cock pulsed, and he came hard inside of you. You clenched your cunt around his cock, milking every last drop of his seed that you could. It seemed to go on forever; you felt some of Primo’s come dribble out of you, trailing down your inner thigh.   
  
The both of you stayed silent for quite some time, panting heavily and struggling to catch your respective breaths. The buzz was still there for you; you could only assume the same for him. The iron table started to dig into your skin, leaving you somewhat uncomfortable, but it was just a blip on the radar for you.   
  
Primo had _fucked you._ You smiled dreamily, sighing happily. The post-orgasmic bliss made it impossible to think. All you wanted was to feel like this forever. You could stay here with Primo for the rest of your days if he had wanted it ...   
  
Primo gasped and panted behind you, struggling to catch his breath. The sound of it almost made you want to go again, but you knew better than to ask. You were still coming down yourself, anyway.   
  
“That ... that was ...” You giggled. “Wow.”  
  
Primo didn’t immediately respond with words, but you heard a rumble of approval. One of his hands trailed up your back, then gently stroked your hair. You melted at the gentle touch.   
  
The more you came down, the more you realized how awkward your position was. The table wasn’t exactly comfortable, your back was starting to hurt a bit, and you hadn’t moved your legs in what felt like forever. You bit your lip, then cleared your throat.   
  
“Hey, question.”   
  
“Yes?” It was the most composed he had sounded for a while. Primo still sounded out of breath, but he was clearly recovering. “What is it?”   
  
“Can we move a bit?”  
  
An awkward silence.  
  
“Unfortunately, uh ...” You had never heard him trip over his words before. You fought back another girlish giggle. “... that will not be possible until my knot goes away.”  
  
Oh.   
  
“I hope that’s soon. Um, no offense.” This laugh was a much more awkward one. You shifted your legs somewhat to keep yourself comfortable. Apparently, that was all you could do right now. It was still better than nothing.   
  
“As do I.”   
  
Another awkward pause. This one made you sweat. Was he regretting this? You didn’t, you never could, but this wasn’t exactly something that he would do normally, right? You couldn’t even imagine Primo ever doing something like this. Even now, right after this happened, you couldn’t help but wonder if this was just a fever dream.   
  
You strained to look behind you, trying to get a glimpse of Primo. He looked incredible, sure -- the beads of sweat running down his body, his parted lips, the dreamy look in his eyes ... the sight made you feel dizzy all over again. Your heart continued to thump in your chest, faster and faster. You forced yourself to look away.  
  
You wished that the heat was back; it made it much easier to not think. Now that you’d come back down to Earth, your mind was going a mile a minute. Even though his cock was still inside of you, it did nothing to stop your racing thoughts.  
  
One came back to you over and over: Did this mean anything?  
  
“Primo?” you asked shakily.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
You felt a lump in your throat. Suddenly, talking to him was so difficult. You didn’t want to fuck this up, whatever ‘this’ was. It probably was just a one-off thing. He hadn’t done anything with you before, right? So maybe it was best to just nip any hope in the bud. It wasn’t like he could go anywhere, anyway. He’d have to answer.  
  
You took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and then forced yourself to speak.   
  
“Does this mean anything? Like ... did you like this? Would you want to do it again?” The words tumbled out of your mouth and you kicked yourself for it. You had only meant to ask the one question, not the other ones! He was going to think you were clingy!  
  
Primo didn’t let go of your hip or your hair. In fact, he ran his fingers through your locks again. You dared to get your hopes up.   
  
“Truth be told, I am not sure.” He must have seen you deflate, because he quickly added, “I only worry because ...” Primo trailed off. That didn’t sound good either.   
  
“Because why?”  
  
“While the attraction was already there, I was not sure if it would be reciprocated. You had some of the pollen too, yes? It sprayed rather far.”  
  
He was _attracted_ to you? Primo noticed you like you had noticed him? You turned your head to stare at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. You quickly clamped your mouth shut and forced yourself to answer his question.  
  
“No! No, I mean -- not until I had my face on the table.”   
  
It had to have been the pollen, then. That explained a lot -- the sudden surge of adrenaline, the heat, the desperation ... you shivered while recalling it. You had desired him, obviously, but that was nothing compared to what the pollen made you feel. How in the hell was Primo able to hold it together as long as he did? That rush of lust hit you like a truck!   
  
“So until then, all of that was just you?”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
This pause didn’t seem quite as awkward. Actually seeing the shock on Primo’s face helped with that. Was there a twinkle of excitement in his eyes, too? You hadn’t seen that before -- not from him. You smiled softly.   
  
“I mean, I just thought you were acting out because of the pollen,” you said to break the silence. “Since we did ... well ... this after that.”   
  
“I will not lie, it absolutely had an effect on me,” Primo admitted sheepishly. “I tried to hold it off, but that only made it worse.”   
  
“Should I be writing this down?” you asked jokingly.  
  
Primo laughed, a beautiful, sweet laugh that was so contagious. You didn’t get to hear his laughter enough. You were lucky to hear it now. A familiar heat rose to your cheeks.  
  
“Perhaps later. Our position is precarious at the moment.”   
  
“Do you have any idea when we can move?” You shuffled your legs again, something that Primo copied this time. Both of his hands were on your hips again. Truth be told, you were grateful for the extra support.   
  
“Normally, the knot would be gone by now.” Primo sighed heavily. “The pollen seemed to have an effect on it, as well.”   
  
“I’ll be sure to write that too when I can reach the notebook.” You glanced down at the fallen notebook. The pen had clattered onto the ground with it a while ago, too. When, exactly? You weren’t really sure, considering how distracted you were. “So, no clue?”  
  
“None.”  
  
You’re not sure how long the two of you stood there just waiting for the knot to disappear. Minutes? An hour, maybe? The sun was still somewhat high in the sky, so it couldn’t have been _too_ long. Regardless, your legs were about to give out on you. You really, really needed to sit down -- never mind Primo! How was he still standing?  
  
“Ah, there.” He had pointed out the change as soon as you felt it. You had been stretched out for so long that it was strange for the knot to go away, but you couldn’t lie: you were grateful. When Primo pulled out of you, you squeaked.   
  
You felt so empty now. A mixture of your juices ran down your thighs. You took a second to adjust, then stumbled backwards. Primo steadied you and guided you back over to the table. You hated that you were going to be sitting on it again, but it was either a wooden floor or the table.   
  
You’d take the table.   
  
“Are you all right?” Primo fretting over you wasn’t something you expected, but you welcomed it. He stroked your cheek with his left hand hand and gently cupped the other with his right. You weren’t sure which touch to lean into; you just nuzzled into both hands with a happy, content sigh.   
  
“Yeah,” you said dreamily. “Great.”   
  
“I am happy to hear that.”   
  
You stared up at him with a dopey smile on your face and a rosy tint to your cheeks. You could see his face clearly now. You could see his blush. His smile. The way his eyes softened as he leaned in close to kiss you.   
  
This kiss was different. It was more _him._ It was soft, sweet and gentle, just like his touches had been before. He kissed you with reverence while one of his hands trailed down your back, along your spine. You arched up, deepening the kiss eagerly.   
  
This was the kiss that took your breath away.   
  
You were panting again by the time he pulled back. Primo looked very proud about this.   
  
“You’re wonderful.” You tried to steal another kiss, but a gentle touch to your lips stopped you. Primo looked to the door, cringed, then quickly helped you off of the table. He ushered you to the back corner of the greenhouse as far away from the plant as possible. You ducked behind the single shelf.  
  
“Ghouls are coming. No doubt they are wondering where you are. We will need to --” He went silent on the sight of your tattered pants on the floor. “... _I_ will need to redress and meet them. And tell them to bring you a robe.”   
  
You hated watching Primo dress; you hadn’t gotten to admire him as much as you wanted to. But you soaked in the sight of it regardless, grinning as he hurriedly put on his shirt and zipped up his pants. You did peek around the shelf corner to get a good view of his ass when he walked out to meet the ghouls, but pointedly stayed right where he put you otherwise. You didn’t exactly want to be seen like this.   
  
Some time passed. How was the conversation going? Had he been able to sidetrack the ghouls enough, or at least explain that your ... tasks ... took longer than expected? If anyone could make that work, he could.   
  
The door suddenly opened and you went rigid. Oh fuck, oh fuck --   
  
“You may come out.” Primo’s voice instantly reassured you. You took a tentative step away from the shelf, cringing, but sighed in relief when you saw the black robe folded up in his hands.   
  
You rushed over to take it and wasted no time in getting it on. It slipped over you perfectly. The fabric felt so smooth against your bare skin, but most importantly, you were covered head to toe. Your boots even made it look intentional.   
  
“Thank you,” you said. “What about my shirt and b--”   
  
“You can take them with you.”   
  
“You’re going to stay here?” You sounded pitiful. You knew that. You still couldn’t help it, though. A part of you had hoped that he had cleared all of your duties for the rest of the day just so you could spend time together. It was a stupid hope, you knew it was, but still ...   
  
“For now.” Primo smiled down at you. “I did, however, clear your evening. You can have dinner with me tonight instead of in the dining hall if you wish.”   
  
Your heart leapt out of your chest. Your hope hadn’t been that stupid after all.   
  
“Can’t wait.”   
  
“Nor can I.”   
  
You were allowed to steal one more kiss this time, but you couldn’t linger. You bent down to gather up your (usable) clothes, then rushed out of the greenhouse. There was a spring in your step and a twinkle in your eye.   
  
You couldn’t believe today had gone the way it had, but you wouldn’t have had it any other way. 


End file.
